Les évadés d'Arkham
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: J'existe quand vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais je ne suis plus rien quand vous le découvrez. Qui suis je ?
1. KnightFall

**« Les évadés d'Arkham »**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 1 : KnightFall**

 **...**

 _Oui, j'en conviens, voilà des mois et des mois que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfictions... Tout simplement parce que « Supernatural » ne m'inspirait plus et encore moins le Destiel..._

 _Mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle obsession..._

 _Comme certain(e)s le savent, j'ai sûrement dû grandir dans une grotte, car je ne comprends aucune référence..._

 _Mais le 27 octobre 2015 une de mes amies m'a fait découvrir l'univers de Batman. Et oui, avant le 27 octobre 2015, je ne savais même pas qui était Bruce Wayne._

 _Et puis j'ai découvert la série Gotham..._

 _Donc, voici une fanfiction sur ma nouvelle passion..._

 _ **Disclamers**_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Bob Kane et Bill Finger des DC Comic ainsi qu'à la Fox pour la série de Bruno Heller, sauf ceux que j'aurais créés. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série/BD et je n'en tire aucun profit à part mon plaisir personnel._

 ** _..._**

 _Cette fanfiction sera une sorte de « Standalone » milieu saison 2 avant la grosse pagaille qui vient de se passer..._

 ** _/!\ Spoilers saison 2_**

 _Je fais apparaître un nouveau personnage de l'histoire de Batman, dont j'arrange un peu l'histoire pour coller à l'univers de la série puisqu'il n'y a pas encore de super-héros..._

 _Histoire écrite en étroite collaboration avec Caly (AKA « Présidente » et « First 9 » de la « Table de la Faucheuse »), qui est également ma correctrice. Merci à toi._

 **…**

 **Somewhere, in the World :**

Gotham City, la ville de tous les vices, rongée par la criminalité, la mafia, les policiers et hauts dignitaires corrompus dirigeant encore la cité et surtout par les bandits de l'ombre.

Toutefois, au milieu de ce chaos, de ce ciel éternellement gris, de ces rues noires et salies pas le sang, un policier se tient debout face à l'adversité...

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

La police départementale de Gotham City venait tout juste de se relever du massacre commis par Jerome Valeska, un des « MANIAX » évadés d'Arkham. Et même si les dangereux psychopathes de l'asile étaient tous hors d'état de nuire, la criminalité ne cessait d'obscurcir un peu plus chaque jour le ciel de la ville si durement meurtrie.

Le seul policier encore debout face à ces nombreuses barbaries n'était nul autre que l'Inspecteur Jim Gordon. Son but ultime était de débarrasser Gotham de tous les hors-la-loi, une idée utopique d'autant plus impossible à réaliser vu que lui même avait enfreint une règle fondamentale qui fait partie du pilier de la justice...

Après de nombreuses supplications, il avait réussi à faire revenir son ancien partenaire Harvey Bullock, dans les rangs de la Police. Le nouveau capitaine, Nathaniel Barnes, venait d'instaurer un nouveau groupe d'intervenants. Nommé la « Strike Force », les nouvelles recrues devaient tout simplement aider les policiers et inspecteurs à faire régner la loi et la paix dans Gotham.

Seulement, Gotham ne pourra jamais être une ville de paix...

 **...**

 **Arkham :**

Construit sur les collines de Gotham City, ce célèbre asile héberge d'innombrables criminels, psychopathes et dangereux malades mentaux dont nul personne ne devrait un jour croiser la route.

Pour y avoir déjà travaillé, Jim Gordon savait que ce lieu était un vrai coupe-gorge. Il en était d'autant plus certain puisque son ex-fiancée, Barbara Kean, faisait partie d'un des personnages constituant les « MANIAX », évadés de l'asile.

Et ce fut pourtant dans cet endroit sordide que sortit de l'ombre un autre malfaiteur comme Gotham n'en avait jamais encore vu : Bane.

 **...**

 **Trigate Bridge :**

Un grand homme vêtu de noir, dont la capuche un peu grande dissimulait les trois quart du visage ne laissant apparaître que son menton mal rasé, se dirigea d'un pas assuré sur le pont qui reliait Gotham à la ville voisine.

Sur le trottoir, entre les routes à double sens, il posa le plus naturellement du monde une mallette sombre.

Du même pas déterminé, il s'éloigna tranquillement du pont pour rentrer vers Gotham City, en baissant toujours la tête et se fondant dans la foule.

 **...**

 **Jim Gordon's House :**

Il se réveilla bien avant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Encore un cauchemar qui avait eu raison de lui... L'inspecteur mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits, bien que pour cela, il lui suffisait simplement de tourner la tête vers la gauche pour voir Lee en train de dormir paisiblement. Il sourit à la vue de ce doux visage qui sommeillait à ses cotés.

Après ses mésaventures avec Barbara, Jim ne pensait pas retomber amoureux aussi rapidement. Mais il avait pourtant rencontré la Docteur Leslie Thompkins (AKA Lee) à Arkham, et le courant avait bien vite passé entre eux deux.

Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son travail d'inspecteur, par un acte dont il n'était absolument pas fier, Leslie travaillait avec lui à la GCPD en temps de médecin médico-légale.

Jim la laissa dormir un peu plus longtemps tandis qu'il se décida à prendre une bonne douche, histoire de chasser ses idées noires. La journée ne faisait que commencer et il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

Jim et Lee arrivèrent tous deux dans les locaux de la Police.

Après un baiser furtif sur la bouche, la doctoresse rejoignit la morgue tandis que l'inspecteur retrouva son confrère Harvey. Ce dernier venait d'arriver avec un café dans chaque main.

\- Oh, c'est gentil, entama Jim, tu as pensé à moi pour une fois ! Comme quoi, tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Mais Bullock fit « non » de la tête en baragouinant.

\- T'emballe pas l'ami, les deux cafés sont pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'allais sortir m'acheter des donuts pour aller avec ! J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon p'tit déj ! Et tu sais à quel point ça me rends exécrable. Tu viens ?

\- Mais tu viens seulement d'arriver ! Tu ne pouvais pas y penser avant ?! S'exclama Gordon.

\- Ouais mais non parce que ma chère maman ne m'a fait que deux mains. Alors, tu viens ?

Jim souffla un coup avant d'accepter.

De toute façon, la GCPD était beaucoup trop calme pour une fois, autant en profiter.

Ils ressortirent tous les deux des locaux, pour respirer une bonne bouffée d'air pollué de la ville. Il faisait encore un temps de chien, le ciel gardait sempiternellement cette même teinte grise et maussade.

Ce fut au moment où Harvey allait enfin boire une gorgée de son précieux café, que la déflagration retentit. Les rues tremblèrent légèrement et une épaisse fumée s'échappa au loin.

L'inspecteur Bullock hésita deux secondes avant de jeter ses tasses tandis que Jim avait déjà son arme en main.

Les renforts arrivèrent derrière eux, même à l'intérieur des locaux, les policiers venaient d'entendre la détonation.

 **...**

 **Trigate Bridge :**

La fumée et l'odeur de brûlée avaient menés les deux inspecteurs et leurs collègues sur ce qui restait du pont Trigate.

En effet, ils furent horrifiés de voir que pratiquement toute la route reposait désormais dans la « Gotham River ».

Aucun d'eux n'osa parler sur le moment.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux bloqués sur cette affreuse découverte, le ciel commença à s'obscurcir encore plus...

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Bruce avait des doutes qui ne cessaient de le torturer. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans la pièce secrète de la cheminée de son père, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Silver St Cloud.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le toussotement suivi une voix masculine l'appeler.

\- Maître Bruce ?

Alfred Pennyworth, son majordome, toujours fidèle à lui-même, se tenait debout devant le jeune Wayne.

\- Maître Bruce ?

L'intéressé leva enfin la tête. Son protecteur paraissait encore plus inquiet que d'habitude.

\- Maître Bruce, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Alfred. Tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le majordome s'approcha doucement du jeune homme tout en demandant avec son accent britannique.

\- Vous pensez à Miss Kyle ?

Devant la non-réaction de Bruce, il comprit.

\- Oh, vous pensez à Miss St Cloud ? Je vois... Ah, les filles Maître Wayne, il n'y a rien de plus compliqué sur Terre, croyez-moi...

Mais Bruce n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, il dit.

\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, Alfred...

 **...**

 **GCPD's morgue :**

La journée ne faisait que commencer et pourtant, le docteur Leslie Thompkins croulait déjà sous les corps à autopsier.

La plupart des morts étaient dans un état exécrable. Certains étaient brûlés, d'autres noyés ou d'autres encore n'avaient pas assez de membres pour être identifiés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'entra en action Edward Nygma.

Auparavant privé de morgue pour ses expériences étranges, il fût appeler en renfort pour cette occasion car toute aide était la bienvenue.

À la fin de la matinée, Jim et Harvey entrèrent dans la morgue pour avoir plus d'informations. L'odeur de la décomposition les cloua quelques secondes sur place, mais ils se reprirent vite en main.

\- Lee ? Commença Jim. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, mais répondit néanmoins.

\- Oui... Comparée à eux, je vais bien.

Elle était en train de relevée des preuves sur un corps, tandis que son assistant d'infortune s'occupait de la paperasse et des identifications.

D'ailleurs, Harvey le dévisagea quelque temps en demandant.

\- Pourquoi Nygma est avec toi ? Il n'est pas censé être interdit de séjour à la morgue ?

Sans relever la tête, Leslie répondit.

\- Nous sommes en sous-effectif. Surtout pour les papiers, depuis que Miss Kringle nous a quittée il y a quelques jours.

L'inspecteur Gordon fut sous le choc.

\- Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas revenue depuis la dernière fois ?

Il se tourna vers Edward.

\- Nygma, tu sais quelque chose ? Vous ne sortiez pas ensemble tous les deux ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et tout en écrivant, il récita.

\- _« Je parle toutes les langues et j'ai tout le temps la tête à l'envers. Qui suis-je ? »._

Harvey souffla d'énervement en rétorquant.

\- Une énigme ? Maintenant ?! Sérieusement ?!

Mais Nygma sourit en levant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Un stylo. La réponse est : un stylo, les amis.

Puis il se remit au travail. Jim le scruta quelques secondes avant de poser son regard sur sa bien aimée.

\- Lee ? Tu as des indices pour nous ?

\- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est une explosion qui a provoqué tout ça. Et la plupart des indices sont partis avec. Nous cherchons dans les corps les plus amochés, si jamais il y a des éclats de la bombe ou de ce qui a servi à détruire le pont...

Elle avait la voix cassée et les yeux rivés sur la table d'autopsie. Jim s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser en signe d'encouragement. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille.

\- Ça va aller, Lee.

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

Dehors, les deux inspecteurs réfléchissaient à la marche à suivre. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient aucun indice de la personne responsable de ce chaos. Harvey exposa alors la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Jim... Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait nous éclairer sur l'identité du salopard responsable de cette explosion...

L'inspecteur Gordon comprit très bien de qui son collègue était en train de parler. Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un coup sans répondre. Bullock reprit.

\- Hey, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... Mais apparemment, il te considère comme un pote, alors autant en profiter...

Hélas, pour Jim, Harvey avait raison.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Dans une ruelle malfamée de Gotham, se trouvait une vieille porte noire où un néon bleu en forme de parapluie s'illuminait comme un phare en pleine nuit.

C'était le club d'Oswald Cobblepot AKA « Le Pingouin ». Il se définissait lui-même comme étant le « nouveau Roi de Gotham » depuis que Carmine Falcone avait pris sa retraite, que Salvatore Maroni était mort et que Fish Mooney reposait pour l'éternité dans la rivière de Gotham.

Oswald considérait bel et bien Jim comme son unique ami surtout depuis qu'il était à l'origine d'un terrible secret concernant Gordon.

Il gouvernait les bas-fonds de Gotham, remplaçant les anciens barons de la mafia de la ville. Pouvoir qu'il avait obtenu par un subtile stratagème. Il avait réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire tous ses anciens employeurs lui laissant ainsi les rênes de la cité.

Maintenant, il dirigeait tous les criminels de la ville ainsi que l'ancien club de Fish Mooney, qu'il avait refaçonné à son image. Ce fut dans ce lieu de débauche que Jim et Harvey entrèrent.

Ils mirent du temps à s'habituer eux lumières tamisées de l'endroit, mais ils furent bien vite accueillis par Oswald. Ce dernier retrouva le sourire à la vue des deux policiers et ce fut le plus naturellement du monde, et en écartant les bras, qu'il répliqua.

\- Soyez les bienvenus mes amis, dans mon nouveau Royaume...

...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Asylum

**Chapitre 2 : Asylum**

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

Le Capitaine Nathaniel Barnes croulait sous les visites des médias qui s'agglutinaient tels des mouches sur du miel autour des locaux de la Police. C'était la partie du job qu'il ne supportait pas. Ce besoin morbide qu'avaient tous ces grattes papiers de journalistes de pouvoir mettre dans leurs articles tous les détails qu'ils qualifiaient de "devoir d'informations" auprès de la population et qui n'était en réalité qu'une curiosité mal placée mais surtout qui pouvait être une entrave au bon déroulement de l'enquête, le rendait malade. Toutefois cela faisait parti de son rôle de Capitaine de la police et il s'y prêtait bien malgré lui.

Le Maire de Gotham, Aubrey James, ne devait pas tarder à arriver pour mettre en place un plan de protection et d'attaque avec la GCPD. Comme si le Maire était en mesure de savoir quelle stratégie ils devaient adopter face à cette nouvelle état de crise qu'affrontait la ville.

En attendant, le Capitaine gérait mille choses à la fois et dans les locaux de la Police, c'était le chaos le plus total. Des dizaines de téléphones sonnaient en même temps et les officiers restaient en sous-effectif.

Debout dans son bureau, le Capitaine criait dans son portable pour dire au journaliste à l'autre bout du fil d'aller gentiment se faire voir.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans lever les yeux de ses papiers, Barnes cria.

\- Oui quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Capitaine, j'ai quelque chose pour vous...

L'intéressé leva enfin la tête pour voir son interlocuteur.

\- Monsieur Nygma ? Vous n'êtes pas censé aider le Docteur Thompkins à la morgue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne masquait pas son agacement.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement, remis ses lunettes en place avant d'avouer un peu penaud.

\- Si, si, j'y suis, mais... Je m'occupe de la paperasse aussi et... Enfin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser monsieur...

Excédé, le Capitaine le coupa.

\- Venez-en aux faits, Monsieur Nygma. Et sans énigmes je vous prie !

\- Hum... Vous vous souvenez des évadés d'Arkham ? Ceux qui se faisaient appeler les « MANIAX » ? Et bien... Il semblerait que la Police est faite une petite erreur de calcul sur leur nombre...

Nathaniel arrêta net de s'agiter. Il releva la tête du papier qu'il était entrain de consulter et considéra le jeune homme un moment avant de demander le plus sérieusement.

\- Comment ça ? Leur nombre était évalué à six et ils sont tous morts. Vous prétendait qu'il y en a d'autres ?

De plus en plus gêné par la colère qui se lisait dans les yeux du Capitaine, Nygma donna ses trouvailles au patron.

\- En fait, il semblerait que deux autres prisonniers ont profité de l'évasion du groupe principal pour se faufiler dehors. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, car jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'avaient encore rien fait...

Le Capitaine s'approcha du scientifique tout en réfléchissant à haute voix.

\- Vous voulez dire que, en plus d'ignorer qui a fait évader les premiers prisonniers, il y en aurait d'autres ? Et, après que les MANIAX aient mis Gotham à feux et à sang, deux récidivistes ont remis le couvert et seraient responsables de tout ce merdier ?

\- Hum... Et bien, oui, c'est ça.

Ce fut le moment que choisi le Maire Aubrey James pour faire son entrée. Le Capitaine Barnes congédia Nygma, puis il posa les papiers sur son bureau sans même les regarder.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Jim s'installa à côté de son collègue tout en faisant face à Oswald, autour d'une petite table ronde située devant la scène.

Une fille chantait au micro, accompagné d'un homme au piano, le tout sous des lumières bleues qui s'associaient parfaitement au néo de la même couleur en forme de parapluie sur le mur derrière eux.

Pingouin s'amusait du pouvoir qu'il détenait en cet instant. Il claqua des doigts tout en appelant son valet.

\- Hey, Butch, apporte-nous du champagne. Et le meilleur !

En attendant que ce dernier revienne, Oswald considéra ses deux invités avec malice.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

Harvey poussa un soupir à peine perceptible pour ne pas exploser de rage, ce fut donc Jim qui prit la parole avec son calme habituel.

\- Tu as dû entendre la détonation sur le pont Trigate, pas vrai ?

\- Tout Gotham a dû entendre l'explosion étant donné le boucan que ça a fait. Pourquoi ?

Butch apporta un plateau avec trois flûtes et une bouteille de champagne. Il se mit à servir tout le monde, en commençant par le patron. Une fois les flûtes pleine, Pingouin congédia Butch de la main sans même lui jeter un regard et lorsqu'il fût parti, Jim reprit.

\- Saurais-tu qui serait à l'origine de cet attentat ?

Pingouin but une gorgée du doux breuvage, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

Cette fois-ci Bullock perdit patience, il tapa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler les verres, et cria presque.

\- Parce que, d'une manière générale, tu as un rapport avec tous les criminels de Gotham vu que tu es le nouveau patriarche depuis que Falcone a disparu !

À peine avait-il levé la voix, que quatre personnes armées de fusil mirent les deux policiers en joue.

Oswald perdit son sourire, mais d'un signe de la main, il ordonna à ses gardes du corps de se retirer. Jim tenta une nouvelle fois de calmer la situation qui commençait à devenir houleuse.

\- Écoute, nous voulons juste savoir le nom de cette personne. Et, éventuellement, d'où elle vient. Ou si tu n'aurais pas une idée de la personne vers laquelle nous devons nous tourner pour retrouver le ou les coupables ?

Le patron retrouva son air sournois, en demandant avec amusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en vous révélant ce genre d'information ?

L'Inspecteur Gordon sentit son coéquipier au bord de l'explosion. Il prit alors la situation en main avant que ça ne dégénère de trop.

\- Je te devrais une faveur, d'accord ?

\- Encore une ?

\- Oui.

Pingouin réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'accepter.

\- D'accord... Voilà ce que je sais : ce gars s'appelle Bane. Il s'est évadé d'Arkham en même temps que les six MANIAX. De ce que j'ai compris, il n'est pas tout seul à avoir profiter de cette occasion pour se faire la belle. Il a un allié, un acolyte qui était lui aussi à l'asile. Ce Bane possède à la fois le cerveau et les muscles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est très fort et très intelligent. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il revendique, pour s'attaquer au pont de cette manière... On pourrait croire qu'il cherche à isoler Gotham du reste du Monde... Ou pas, allez savoir, cet homme est un vrai psychopathe. C'est donc difficile de deviner ce qu'il a en tête.

\- Ça vous fait un point en commun, railla Harvey.

Oswald le tua du regard, mais garda son calme. Il tourna la tête vers Jim.

\- J'ai tenu ma parole. Il te faudra à présent tenir la tienne...

 **...**

 **Gordon's car :**

Une fois installé coté passager dans la voiture de Jim, Harvey put enfin faire exploser sa colère. Gordon, quant à lui, réfléchissait aux dernières informations qu'ils venaient d'acquérir. N'écoutant pas les jurons envoyés par son coéquipier, il répliqua l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Nous devons aller à Arkham.

Cette révélation ne calma pas la rage de Bullock.

\- T'es sérieux la ? Tu te rappelles que ta petite amie et toi avez failli mourir là-bas, hein ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens ! J'étais là, merci !

Jim quitta Grand Park, pour traverser toute la ville jusqu'au Monolith Square. Une fois arrivés devant la Sprang River, ils durent passer un pont, non sans une grande appréhension, pour arriver sur l'île isolée où se trouvait Arkham.

Les portes noires en fer forgé, accueillirent les deux policiers. Sur l'arcade, avec des barres aux bouts pointus, était inscrit en lettres sombres « Arkham Asylum ».

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Alfred s'approcha du jeune Wayne, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Maître Bruce. Pourquoi avez-vous un mauvais pressentiment ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, le garçon sortit de sa léthargie, se décida à bouger et à expliquer.

\- Alfred, vous savez que mes parents avaient investi dans l'asile d'Arkham... J'ai donc décidé de surveiller l'endroit de près. Lorsque Selina et moi étions fugitifs à Gotham, j'en ai profité pour rester en contact avec une personne qui peut m'aider à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de la ville.

Le visage du majordome passa de la stupeur à l'inquiétude.

\- Maître Bruce, qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

\- Depuis que les MANIAX se sont évadés, l'asile n'est plus en endroit sûr pour les personnes qui sont censées y être soigner. Et je... Enfin j'essaye de savoir ce qui ne va pas dans cet endroit. Je sens que quelque chose s'y passe. Quelque chose de sombre...

Le vieil homme s'assit à côté du garçon. Il chercha les mots pour le réconforter et l'aider.

\- Maître Bruce, il se passera toujours des choses sombres à Arkham... Et, avant de partir à la chasse aux indices, vous devriez continuer votre entraînement. Oh et, vous ne devriez pas faire confiance à Miss Kyle de cette façon, d'après ce que l'inspecteur Gordon nous a dit, elle semble travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre à Gotham.

Le jeune Wayne ne sembla pas étonné de l'entendre, mais il dit néanmoins.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Selina. Mon contact est Ivy Pepper.

 **...**

 **Arkham :**

Jim gara sa voiture sur le parking quasi-désert. L'endroit ressemblait à un vieux manoir hanté, il faisait sombre et le ciel éternellement gris de Gotham rendait l'ambiance encore plus inquiétante en plus d'être sinistre. Harvey descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière en maugréant.

\- Jim, franchement, j'sais pas comment t'as fait pour bosser ici sans vouloir te pendre !

L'Inspecteur Gordon ferma lui aussi sa portière en répliquant avec un léger sourire.

\- Ouais, je n'en ai aucune idée... Faut croire que j'étais vraiment très déterminé à ce qu'on ne m'anéantisse pas jusqu'au bout. Allez, viens, finissons-en au plus vite.

Ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. La grande porte noire se mit à grincer lorsqu'un des gardes l'ouvrit. Les deux Inspecteurs montrèrent alors leurs plaques de la GCPD et demandèrent à voir le nouveau directeur.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs labyrinthiques du manoir, le garde les fit entrer dans le bureau du patron.

Il leur fallut plusieurs tentatives pour faire comprendre au directeur qu'il était urgent et important d'examiner les archives de l'asile.

Une fois dans les sous-sols humides et sombres de la bâtisse, les deux hommes se mirent au travail pour chercher n'importe quoi sur un nommé « Bane ». Ils fouillèrent parmi de vieux dossiers moisis par l'humidité ou rongés par les rats. De toute évidence, les identités des patients de cet asile n'étaient pas une priorité pour tout le monde.

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne demie-heure jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Harvey s'exclame.

\- Jim ! Trouvé !

L'Inspecteur Gordon s'approcha de son coéquipier pour lire à haute voix le dossier que celui-ci avait dans les mains.

\- « Bane, homme blanc, né à la prison de Peña Duro sur l'île de Santa Prisca. QI très élevé, il est très cultivé et a développé une grande force physique au cours de ces dernières années. Ce qui fait de lui une personne intelligente et féroce. Nombreux de ses ennemis sont morts sous ses coups. Il est arrivé à l'asile d'Arkham par hasard quelques années de ça. Sa capture reste à ce jour un mystère, car il était imprenable, il aurait presque fait exprès de se faire enfermer ici... »

Harvey souffla un coup en maugréant.

\- C'est une blague ? Mais c'est qui encore ce psychopathe ?

Jim pris le dossier des mains de son ami pour le parcourir avec plus d'intérêt.

\- Hey, attends une minute ! La seconde personne qui s'est évadée avec lui... Apparemment se serait un de ses alliés, comme Pingouin nous avait dit. Dans le dossier, ils disent que Bane aurait aidé un jeune détenu d'Arkham. Un ancien avocat qui travaillait pour un dénommé Novak, qui l'aurait apparemment envoyé en prison.

Excédé, l'inspecteur Bullock demanda.

\- Ok et il a un nom ce super allié de l'ombre ?

Jim tourna les pages pour trouver un éventuel indice.

\- Non... Enfin si, il se fait appeler « Bird » car, je cite : « Il semble partager un lien étrange et psychique avec les oiseaux. ».

Harvey leva les yeux au ciel en riant faussement.

\- Sérieusement ? Bird ? Entre lui et Le Pingouin, j'ai l'impression que Gotham se transforme en zoo...

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

À la fin de cette journée éreintante, Jim et Harvey retournèrent à la GCPD pour informer le Capitaine de leurs découvertes. Ce dernier, justement, était en train de parler de la marche à suivre avec le Maire.

À court de temps, les deux inspecteurs décidèrent d'entrer dans le bureau du patron.

Ce dernier semblait encore plus énervé qu'avant leur départ et deux fois plus stressé encore.

Gordon prit la parole en premier.

\- Capitaine, nous venons d'apprendre qu'il y a eu d'autres évadés d'Arkham. Nous venons justement de l'asile et...

\- Merci mais nous sommes déjà au courant, coupa Barnes. Le Maire et moi parlions justement de ça et des mesures à prendre pour sécuriser le périmètre autour de l'asile et boucler la ville afin de retrouver les fugitifs.

Aubrey James semblait lui aussi bien remonté contre les gardes d'Arkham.

\- Cet asile est une vraie passoire !

Jim et Harvey se jetèrent mutuellement un regard interrogateur. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça. Jim respira un bon coup et demanda prudemment pour ne pas que le Capitaine ne passent ses nerfs sur lui.

\- Comment avez-vous appris pour les autres évadés ? Nous avons dû traîner dans les bas-fonds de Gotham pour apprendre cette seconde évasion, alors comment se fait-il que vous le sachiez déjà ?

Le Capitaine tiqua.

\- C'est Edward Nygma qui m'en a informé avant que monsieur le Maire n'arrive.

Harvey Bullock dut contenir sa colère une fois de plus pour demander gentiment.

\- D'accord... Et comment Nygma a-t-il pu le savoir ?

Il avait été tellement débordé par le chaos de la matinée, que le Capitaine se rappela juste à l'instant des papiers que le jeune scientifique avait apporté.

Tout en passant de l'autre côté de son bureau pour chercher les feuilles, il expliqua aux Inspecteurs et au Maire.

\- Il est venu ici ce matin, apparemment il a fouillé la paperasse de la morgue et a trouvé des indices sur l'évasion. Je n'ai pas prêté attention aux preuves, juste à ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que monsieur Maire arrive pour parler du plan de sécurité à suivre.

Il fouilla le bureau et trouva enfin le papier qu'Edward avait laissé. Mais son visage se crispa, sa colère était perceptible.

\- Espèce de fils de...

Il se contint devant le Maire tandis que Jim et Harvey se postèrent de chaque coté du Capitaine pour lire la feuille en question.

En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne sur la page :

 _« On me voit à la fin du matin, au début de la nuit, mais que deux fois dans l'année. Qui suis-je ? »_

Jim Gordon dit à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait.

\- Encore une énigme...

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Riddle

**Chapitre 3 : Riddle**

 **…**

 **Oswald's Night Club (une semaine plus tôt) :**

Un jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le club où il entra sans se poser de question.

Il chercha une personne du regard parmi la jeunesse huppée de Gotham dans ce lieu mal éclairé qu'offrait le night club. Le mystérieux jeune homme s'approcha alors d'une table ronde, située devant la scène, où était assit le patron des lieux.

Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant de demander.

\- Monsieur Pingouin ?

Oswald leva la tête et analysa l'homme de bas en haut qui se trouvait devant lui. Une impression de déjà vu le fit réfléchir.

\- Je vous connais... Non ?

Pour toute réponse, l'inconnu s'approcha d'Oswald en lui répondant d'un ton tout empli de mystère, comme sorti d'un songe venu d'ailleurs.

\- _« Mieux que Dieu. Pire que le Diable. Les pauvres en ont. Les riches en ont besoin. Si on en mange, on meurt. »_

Déjà à bout de patience, provoquer par l'attitude désinvolte de son interlocuteur, Oswald répondit néanmoins.

\- « Rien ».

L'homme sourit et se rapprocha encore plus près de Pingouin, tout en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- C'était facile, je vous avez dit la réponse la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

\- Et, je vous avais dit de ne pas vous approcher de moi, il me semble...

Des applaudissements retentirent pour la chanteuse qui venait de terminer sa prestation sur scène. Toutefois, Oswald ne détourna pas son regard de son nouvel invité, mais se détendit légèrement en demandant.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, Monsieur Nygma ? C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui et en réalité, c'est moi qui peut vous aider... Comme vous le savez, je travaille à la GCPD et je viens d'apprendre que le nouveau directeur commence à ré-ouvrir un dossier vous concernant.

Pingouin essaya de cacher son inquiétude en répliquant avec dédain.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention...

 **...**

 **Jim Gordon's House :**

Le lendemain de l'explosion, Jim se réveilla dans son lit. En réalité, lui et Lee n'avaient dormi que deux heures, tout au plus, à cause du travail supplémentaire qu'ils avaient dû effectuer à la GCPD.

L'inspecteur Gordon venait surtout de passer une grande partie de la nuit à plancher sur l'énigme d'Edward.

Tel un zombie, il se décida à quitter sa couette, mit la cafetière en route avant d'essayer de se réveiller sous la douche.

Alors qu'il comatait devant sa tasse fumante, Lee arriva elle aussi dans la cuisine.

\- Jim ?

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. L'inspecteur Gordon l'entendit. Il voulut alors la rassurer.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander ça... J'imagine qu'à la morgue, ça doit être... Enfin... Pas très facile à vivre...

La jeune femme se servit une tasse de café bien chaude pour ensuite venir s'asseoir à côté de Jim. Elle voyait bien qu'il était encore en train de réfléchir, car lorsqu'il cogitait, il avait toujours cet air un peu perdu sur le visage. Comme s'il était ailleurs.

\- Toi, tu planches encore sur l'énigme, pas vrai ?

Jim mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa petite amie lui parlait. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et répondre avec calme.

\- Oui. Désolé.

De bonne volonté, la doctoresse prit la main de Gordon pour lui montrer son soutien tout en lui avouant.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? J'étais plutôt douée pour les énigmes lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Jim lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit en souriant.

\- Je te rappelle également que je travaillais avec lui. À ton avis, de quelle manière il me parlait ?

Jim eut soudain comme une révélation. Il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Sûrement parce qu'il voulait à tout prix préserver Lee de tout cela.

Mais, face à l'évidence, l'inspecteur récita.

\- _« On me voit à la fin du matin, au début de la nuit, mais que deux fois dans l'année. Qui suis-je ? »._

Leslie se mit à sourire, devant le regard perdu de Jim.

\- Tu ne trouves pas la réponse, parce qu'elle est trop évidente pour toi et que tu recherches toujours plus compliquer que ce ne l'est réellement.

Jim considéra sa fiancée quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Ok, éclaire-moi de ton génie dans ce cas.

\- C'est le « N ». La réponse est la lettre « N ».

Cette fois-ci, le policier comprit ce qu'il avait mis des heures à essayer de décoder.

\- N comme « Nygma »...

 **...**

 **Brown Bridge :**

C'était encore un matin comme celui de la veille, où les rayons de soleil ne pouvaient transpercer les nuages gris de la ville.

Un homme se tenait là, sur le pont qui relié la ville à sa voisine.

La Police avait bien renforcé la sécurité partout, mais les effectifs manquants avaient eu raison du Vieux Gotham, privé de militaires. Surtout que le « Brown Bridge » se situait près des fameux « Dixon Docks », où la GCPD retrouvait souvent des corps.

L'homme marchait d'un pas assuré, comme la journée qui avait précédée. Il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que le plan. Son plan, d'ailleurs. Il posa sa mallette et fit mine de s'appuyer contre la rambarde du pont pour admirer la rivière sous ses pieds.

Au bout d'un moment, l'heure était venue de partir pour rejoindre le seul ami qui lui restait encore.

Il s'éloignait du pont tranquillement. Et soudain, derrière lui, la déflagration retentit.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Encore un autre matin, une autre journée que Bruce passerait dans la pièce secrète de son père, devant son mur d'indices qu'il avait collecté aux files des mois.

Le jeune homme découvrit le journal de la veille posé sur son bureau. « Gotham Gazette » écrit en gras et en lettres gothiques, juste au-dessus du titre du jour : « Attaque en ville ».

Le jeune Wayne se mit à lire l'article avec tellement d'inquiétude qu'il n'entendit par son majordome arriver et lui parler.

\- Maître Bruce ? Je vous ai appelé pour venir prendre le petit déjeuner, il faut que vous mangiez si vous...

Alfred ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il comprit que Bruce ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Alors il se rapprocha pour voir ce qui bouleversé tant son jeune protégé.

Le majordome commença à lire par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles, Monsieur ?

Toujours absorbé par l'article, le garçon répondit néanmoins.

\- Ils disent qu'un ou deux évadés d'Arkham ont détruit le Trigate Bridge en ville...

Alfred termina de lire le papier en diagonale avant de prononcer.

\- Comme je le disais, Maître Bruce, Arkham sera toujours un lieu pour les choses sombres qui peuvent s'y cacher...

 **...**

 **Jim Gordon's House :**

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre le sens de l'énigme, Jim ressentit la détonation.

Lee et lui ne vivaient pas loin du « Brown Bridge ». Leur appartement se situait à « Tricorner Yards » et par les jours de beau temps, qui étaient bien rares, ils pouvaient même voir la Tour Wayne et la Tour de l'Horloge du Vieux Gotham.

Gordon ne perdit pas une seconde. Sous le regard inquiet de Lee, il courut dans la chambre pour s'habiller, prendre son arme et se préparer à la dure journée qui l'attendait.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club (une semaine plus tôt) :**

Edward s'assit en face d'Oswald pour lui exposer son plan. Pingouin le laissa faire, trop impatient de savoir ce que la Police détenait sur lui.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Monsieur Pingouin... Je dois démissionner de mon poste auprès de la GCPD, mais je voudrais une porte de secours.

\- De quel genre de porte de secours vous parlez ?

\- Ici. Si vous le voulez bien. J'ai... J'ai tué deux personnes...

Oswald sourit d'amusement à cette révélation.

\- C'est tout ? Deux personnes et vous pensez pouvoir rejoindre mon équipe ? Amateur...

\- J'ai trouvé ça... Amusant. La seconde personne était ma petite amie, Miss Kringle. Finalement, un homme sans amour et un homme libre, pas vrai ? Et si vous me le demandez, je dirai que...

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, coupa Oswald dont l'agacement se faisait sentir au ton de sa voix et à son regard. Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête qu'on en finisse.

\- Faites-moi part de quelque chose que la Police ignore. Et au moment venu, je leur dévoilerai l'information sans qu'ils ne puissent savoir d'où elle vient. Jim viendra forcément vous voir, vous lui direz la même chose. Lorsqu'il comprendra que je l'ai su avant vous, il voudra sûrement vous tuer... Mais il ne pourra pas le faire...

Les propos de Nygma venaient de piquer la curiosité d'Oswald.

\- Et pourquoi il ne le pourra pas ?

\- Avant de tout lui révéler, vous lui ferez promettre de vous devoir une faveur. Cette faveur sera de vous blanchir entièrement auprès de la Police, de détruire votre dossier et de ne jamais vous arrêter.

Tandis qu'Oswald réfléchissait, Butch apporta une bouteille de vin aux deux hommes. Le patron ne quitta pas Nygma des yeux et tout en buvant une gorgée du breuvage, il lui dit.

\- En admettant que j'accepte votre proposition, je voudrais savoir quelles sont vos motivations pour faire tout cela.

Edward but également un peu de vin avant de répondre.

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher, désormais... Et, de toute façon, une guerre se prépare à Gotham, je préfère m'assurer d'être du côté des gagnants.

Le Pingouin esquissa un sourire.

\- La guerre a déjà eu lieu à Gotham et c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que je suis devenu le roi de la ville !

Nygma sourit à son tour.

\- Mais, si quelqu'un d'autre veut votre couronne, il vaudrait mieux s'y préparer... Et également profiter de votre amitié avec Jim Gordon...

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

Chaos. Voilà le mot qui résumait parfaitement l'ambiance qui régnait dans les locaux de la Police lorsque Lee et Jim arrivèrent ce matin-là.

Le Capitaine Barnes était submergé par le flot d'informations, de journalistes et d'appels téléphoniques. La moitié des effectifs venaient d'être envoyés sur les lieux de l'explosion et l'autre moitié devant faire deux fois plus de boulot.

L'inspecteur Gordon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car Harvey Bullock l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers le milieu de la cohue en criant.

\- Jim, bon Dieu, tu ne réponds jamais au téléphone ?

Gordon jeta un dernier regard à Lee qui lui fit un signe de la main, tandis que lui était traîné vers le bureau du Capitaine. Harvey continuait de lui hurler.

\- Barnes veut nous voir de suite !

Jim essaya d'éclaircir ses idées, la seule chose qui lui vint en tête fut l'énigme.

\- Lee a résolu la phrase de Nygma. La réponse est...

\- On s'en fout ! Coupa Bullock. Ed n'est plus là et tu sais quoi, je crois que tout ça est juste une grosse blague !

Gordon s'arrêta net et son collègue dut lui aussi stopper sa marche au milieu du vacarme.

Jim, complètement perdu, demanda.

\- Woaw, attends une minute, de quoi tu parles ? Quelle blague ?

Harvey souffla un bon coup avant de répondre.

\- Écoute, Nygma a donné l'information concernant les deux prisonniers évadés hier matin au Capitaine, ok ? Au moment même où nous étions en train de pêcher ladite info chez Le Pingouin, ok ? Comment se fait-il qu'Edward sache ça avant nous ? Et qu'elles sont les probabilités pour qu'il lâche ça au même moment ou nous passions un deal avec Pingouin ? Hein ?

Jim comprit. Il murmura presque pour lui-même.

\- Ils bossent ensemble... Ils avaient prévu le coup depuis un moment... Mais... Ça veut dire que Bane aussi bosse pour eux ?

\- Nan, ce taré ne bosse pour personne !

L'inspecteur Gordon ne bougea plus. Il venait subitement de tout entrevoir et il se demandait vraiment comment son collègue et lui avaient pu passer à côté de ça.

\- Le Pingouin savait que je viendrais vers lui pour avoir une information. Il savait que je lui devrais une faveur en échange...

Harvey comprit lui aussi où il venait en venir.

\- Jim... J'sais pas ce qu'il va te demander, mais à mon avis, attends-toi au pire...

 **...**

 **Edward Nygma's House :**

Edward se retrouvait seul dans son appartement. Enfin, lui et ses autres lui même. Il entendait des voix, il voyait son jumeau diabolique dans le miroir, rire de lui. Il criait contre lui-même jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Nygma demanda alors à son autre personnalité de se taire le temps de voir qui pouvait bien venir le déranger.

D'un pas peu assuré, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Nygma, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Crown

****Chapitre 4 : Crown****

 **...**

 **Diamond District :**

Vers le Vieux Gotham et à seulement quelques kilomètres de ce qui restait du Brown Bridge, l'homme en noir marchait d'un pas assuré vers son ami qui l'attendait, un léger sourire en coin des lèvres.  
La fumée noire s'élevait derrière lui et se mélangeait au ciel déjà gris au-dessus de la ville.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à pleuvoir. Mais cette pluie toxique qui commença à tomber ne sembla pas déranger les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout au milieu de la rue. Le plus imposant des deux se mit à parler d'une voix grave.  
\- Nous devons passer le pont avant demain matin.  
Son acolyte acquiesça, mais informa tout de même.  
\- La Police sera à votre recherche. Ils vont fermer les tunnels et les ponts très bientôt et des barrages seront mis en place un peu partout à chaque sortie de la ville.  
\- C'est pour cela que nous devons le passer avant qu'ils ne le fassent pour de bon.  
Il regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer que quiconque ne pouvait les entendre. Il n'y avait personne mis à part un homme qui marchait d'une drôle de façon, en tenant fermement un parapluie tout en se dirigeant vers Grant Park. Une fois l'inconnu partit, Bane se tourna vers Bird.  
\- Nous allons gouverner Gotham. Mais pas depuis la ville.  
Son allié comprit alors.  
\- Depuis le manoir ?  
\- Oui.  
Après cette courte discussion, ils se mirent en marche.

 **...**

 **The GCPD :**

Dans le bureau du Capitaine Barnes, Jim essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Nathaniel, au bord de l'explosion, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tandis que les deux inspecteurs se tenaient droit sans oser bouger, attendant les ordres. Soudain, le Capitaine prit la parole, mais en criant.  
\- Vous devez impérativement retrouver et arrêter ce Bane et son allié. Une autre guerre va éclater à Gotham et je voudrais que mon équipe et moi l'arrêtions avant qu'elle ne débute ! Vous êtes avec moi ?  
\- Oui, Capitaine ! Répondit solennellement Jim.  
Harvey baragouina à son tour.  
\- Oui, oui, oui, Boss, y'a pas de souci... Juste, nous ignorons encore où ils se planquent. Il nous faut...  
\- Ratissez tous les bas-fonds de Gotham s'il le faut ! Écoutez, nous avons sécurisés les autres ponts et tunnels, mais nous manquons de personnel. Même notre équipe d'élites fait peine à voir. Utilisez l'aide que vous voulez, mais trouvez-moi ces criminels ! Nous manquons de temps !  
L'inspecteur Gordon hocha positivement de la tête. Au moment où les deux hommes allaient quitter le bureau du Capitaine, ce dernier ajouta.  
\- Oh et, ramenez-moi Edward Nygma. J'ai deux mots à lui dire à celui-là...  
Jim acquiesça une fois de plus, puis il quitta la pièce avec Harvey.

 **...**

 **Edward Nygma's House :**

Il pleuvait encore sur Gotham.  
Oswald tenait son parapluie tout en se dirigeant vers un appartement bien précis. Ayant du mal à monter les marches des escaliers, il prit l'ascenseur pour arriver au dernier étage. Il clopina jusqu'à la bonne porte et toqua. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'hôte vienne lui ouvrir. Alors Pingouin fit son plus beau sourire en déclarant.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Nygma, vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
Edward, un peu perdu, sourit néanmoins face à son invité.  
\- Monsieur Pingouin, oui, je me souviens de vous, bien entendu.  
Après quelques instants où aucun des deux ne bougea, Edward retrouva ses esprits et ses bonnes manières.  
Il fit alors entrer son visiteur dans sa demeure. L'hôte fut un peu tendu, la voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui parler et il se mit alors à bégayer.  
\- Hum... Pourquoi... Comment vous... ?  
Oswald ne fut pas du tout intimidé par le jeune homme, il prit même ses aises et s'assit sur un fauteuil un peu rétro au milieu de la pièce. Il considéra son nouvel acolyte et demanda le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Vous avez du beurre de cacahuète ?  
Cette fois-ci Nygma fut encore plus perturbé que d'ordinaire.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Du beurre de cacahuète ? Crémeux, de préférence.  
Sans trop chercher à comprendre, Edward fouilla dans ses placards pour satisfaire son invité.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Après le petit-déjeuner et après avoir lu les dernières sinistres nouvelles sur Gotham, Bruce s'enferma une fois de plus dans le bureau de son père.  
Cette fois-ci, il ne descendit pas dans la pièce secrète sous la cheminée, mais il resta devant le mur d'indices qu'il avait construit. Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées les plus noires qu'il mit du temps à sentir la présence derrière lui. Bien qu'au début, il crut qu'Alfred venait lui faire un énième autre sermon, en se retournant, il vit sa seule et unique amie de son âge.  
\- Selina ?  
C'était pourtant sa façon d'apparaître et de disparaître : par surprise.  
Mais à chaque fois, Bruce se faisait avoir. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le garçon sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle avoua.  
\- J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'Ivy. C'est bizarre, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit qu'elle était dangereuse, non ?  
Le jeune Wayne dû reprendre ses esprits pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à donner.  
\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je dois savoir ce qui se passe à Gotham, j'aimerais pouvoir aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
Selina sourit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce qu'elle commençait à très bien connaître maintenant. Elle informa alors son ami.  
\- Ce matin, il y a eu un autre pont de détruit. Le Brown Bridge. La Police est partout, mais ils ne savent pas grand chose pour le moment. A part que ce sont deux évadés d'Arkham qui sont derrière tout ça. Du même genre que les MANIAX, si tu veux mon avis.  
Bruce venait d'avoir une idée, une réflexion qui lui vint comme ça, d'un seul coup. Il se tourna vers son mur d'indices et se rapprocha de la carte de Gotham City pour situer les ponts détruits. Selina vit son petit manège et décida elle aussi de jeter un coup d'œil au croquis. Elle vit une récurrence.  
\- C'est étrange, les deux ponts qui ont été détruits, sont ceux qui mène Gotham à la ville voisine.  
Le jeune garçon décrocha la carte du mur pour mieux repérer les noms sur le papier.

\- Tu as raison. Par exemple, il n'a pas détruit le Sprang Bridge, qui mène la ville à une autre partie de la ville... En réalité, c'est un peu comme s'il cherchait à isoler Gotham du reste du Monde...

Selina tiqua un instant.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

 **...**

 **Gordon's car :**

\- Jim ! Bordel de merde, tu vas me dire où on va ?!  
La colère d'Harvey n'avait absolument pas diminué depuis la veille. Mais l'inspecteur Gordon restait déterminé. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
\- Nous allons chez Oswald.  
L'inspecteur Bullock sourcilla.  
\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu veux aller chez Pingouin ?  
Jim prit un virage trop serré et manqua de manger le trottoir. Harvey dut s'accrocher à son siège pour ne pas virer sur le côté, il eut quand même le temps de crier.  
\- Peux-tu essayer de ne pas nous tuer s'il te plait ?!  
Sans prendre en compte sa dernière question, Jim répondit à la précédente.  
\- Oswald nous a donné une information que, de toute évidence, Nygma savait déjà. Donc, j'ai passé un marché avec lui, pour rien ! Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il sait, pourquoi Ed est mêlé à tout ça et connaître enfin cette fameuse faveur que je lui dois !  
L'Inspecteur Gordon passa de justesse au feu orange, manquant de ce fait de rentrer dans un camion passant dans une rue perpendiculaire. Bullock cria de plus belle.  
\- Woaw, Jim ! Ok, j'ai compris, tu es énervé ! Mais, devine quoi ?! Se faire rouler par des gars comme Pingouin, bah se sont des choses qui arrivent à Gotham si tu ne m'écoutes pas et agis sans prendre le temps de la réflexion !  
Jim freina de justesse et rétorqua avec énervement.  
\- Je crois que nous sommes les seuls de Gotham à ne pas savoir ce qui se trame ici !  
Harvey se mit à rire.  
\- À ouais ? Bienvenu en ville, Jim ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? J'pense que ce fou de Nygma s'est associé à Pingouin qui lui-même protège le pouvoir qu'il vient d'avoir en te faisant accepter un marché que tu ne peux pas refuser !

 **...**

 **Edward Nygma's House :**

Oswald mangeait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète sous le regard un peu perdu d'Edward, qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire. Finalement, ce fut Pingouin qui brisa le silence, tout en rigolant.  
\- Vous savez, une fois j'ai tué un homme juste pour pouvoir lui voler sa nourriture.  
Il se mit à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.  
\- Monsieur Nygma, je suis venu pour vous dire que votre plan a fonctionné. Jim me doit une faveur et je vais pouvoir effacer mon dossier de la Police. Mais avant, vous et moi avons une chose plus importante à régler.  
Toujours tendu, mais intrigué, Edward demanda.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Vous aviez raison... Quelqu'un veut ma place... Ce Bane qui pose des bombes sur les ponts, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'augure rien de bon pour Gotham et surtout pour moi...  
Edward, assit en face de son invité, cacha son inquiétude derrière un faux sourire en demandant.  
\- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire pour y remédier ?  
Oswald le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant.  
\- Nous faisons la guerre, Monsieur Nygma... Encore...

 **...**

 **Robert Kane's Bridge :**

Bane était au volant d'une vieille citadine pour passer inaperçu. À côté de lui, son fidèle allié l'accompagnait comme d'habitude.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du pont, ils découvrirent comme convenu qu'un contrôle routier était en place. Un policier les arrêta, comme pour les voitures précédentes, et leur fit signe de baisser la vitre. Ce que Bane exécuta avec son plus beau faux sourire. L'agent demanda de manière automatique pour la millième fois de la journée.  
\- Nom, prénom, permis de conduire et destination ?  
Obtempérant, Bane sortit ses faux papiers en répondant.  
\- Joe Chill, et voici mon frère Thomas Chill. Nous allons à New-York pour rejoindre ma femme. Elle va bientôt accoucher.  
Le policier vérifia les papiers et considéra les deux hommes avant d'ajouter.  
\- D'accord. Tout est en ordre. Allez-y.  
Bane redémarra et passa le pont.  
Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin de l'autre côté, il fit un signe de tête à son acolyte. Bird sortit alors un petit boîtier sous son siège. Il sourit et appuya sur le bouton. Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, le ciel devint encore plus noir que d'ordinaire. Bane sourit en répliquant.  
\- Nous sommes les nouveaux rois de Gotham, mon ami. Maintenant, allons rendre une petite visite à Bruce Wayne...

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Son

**Chapitre 5 : Son**

 **…**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Quelques minutes avant la troisième explosion, Jim se gara en vitesse dans la rue du club de nuit sous les jurons d'Harvey qui continuait de maugréer. L'inspecteur Gordon sauta de la voiture et courut jusqu'à la porte du bar, sans prendre en compte qu'il se trempait jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie diluvienne.  
Les lumières tamisées à l'intérieur du club lui firent mal aux yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'habituer à ce bleu pâle.  
Il chercha une personne du regard, que de toute évidence, il ne trouva pas. Harvey arriva derrière lui juste au moment où Jim bondit vers le bar en criant.  
\- Hey ! Butch !  
Le garde du corps d'Oswald se tourna vers l'individu qui l'interpellait. Il posa les verres en cristal qu'il était entrain d'essuyer, pour se diriger vers le jeune homme.  
\- Inspecteur Gordon ?  
Plus énervé que jamais, Jim dut se contenir pour ne pas le frapper. Il serra les dents pour maîtriser sa rage et demanda.  
\- Où est Oswald ?  
\- Il n'est pas ici.  
Au moment où l'inspecteur Bullock se posta à côté de Jim, ce dernier se jeta sur Butch pour le planquer contre le mur.  
\- Dites-moi où est Oswald !  
Le garde se mit à sourire, et pour cause, il faisait deux fois le poids de Jim et trois têtes de plus que lui. Harvey tenta de calmer le jeu, tout en haussant légèrement le ton pour attirer l'attention de Gordon.  
\- Bon sang, Jim ! Arrête, il va te casser la gueule !  
L'inspecteur Gordon en avait conscience, alors il usa de son autorité policière. Il sortit une paire de menottes de sa ceinture pour les passer au gardien.  
\- Monsieur Butch Gilzean, je vous arrête pour entrave à une enquête en cours. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.  
\- Jim ! Je ne pense pas que se soit une excellente idée ça !  
Mais l'inspecteur Bullock avait beau s'égosiller, Gordon quant à lui emmenait Butch dehors jusqu'à la voiture.  
Il n'avait que faire de la pluie qui tombait à verse, il ouvrit la porte arrière pour jeter son prisonnier à l'intérieur. Toujours aussi énervé, Jim se plaça au volant sous le regard exaspéré d'Harvey qui continuait de bougonner dans le vide.  
\- Jim ! Bon Dieu, tu vas finir par m'écouter ?!  
Il fit toujours la sourde oreille tout en démarrant la voiture. Harvey jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vit Butch sourire. Jim pris un virage serré tout en étant crispé sur le volant.  
Alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, lui et les autres entendirent la troisième explosion.

 **...**

 **Edward Nygma's House :**

Les deux hommes, nouvellement alliés, discutaient de la marche à suivre pour garder le pouvoir sur Gotham. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Oswald retentit au bout d'un moment et ce dernier regarda le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. Son visage se crispa et il décrocha.  
\- Zsasz ?  
\- _Monsieur Le Pingouin, nous avons un problème..._  
Oswald fit un signe à Nygma, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait prendre cette conversation. En essayant de conserver son calme, il demanda.  
\- Quoi donc, Zsasz ?  
\- _C'est Jim Gordon, Monsieur... Il est passé au club et il vous cherchait. Comme vous étiez absent, il a arrêté Butch et l'a embarqué..._  
Cette fois-ci, Oswald fut contrarié. Il raccrocha au nez de son homme de main et regarda Nygma un moment. Ce dernier, un peu perdu, demanda en souriant pour désamorcer l'ambiance qui devenait glacial.  
\- Un problème, Monsieur Pingouin ?  
Oswald respira un bon coup et répondit.  
\- Non. Deux minutes Monsieur Nygma, je dois appeler quelqu'un...

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Alfred frappa à la porte du salon par politesse, ce qui fit sursauter Selina et Bruce, trop absorbés par leurs découvertes.  
Les adolescents se retournèrent d'un coup pour voir le majordome avancer à pas lent et disant calmement.  
\- Bonjour Miss Kyle. Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous rendez visite à Monsieur Bruce ?  
La jeune fille cacha la carte de Gotham City derrière son dos et répondit en souriant.  
\- Je viens juste passer le bonjour à mon ami.  
Alfred considéra la jeune fille quelques secondes. Il savait évidemment qu'elle mentait, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il se tourna vers le jeune Wayne.  
\- Maître Bruce, votre amie restera-t-elle souper avec nous ce soir ?  
Selina fit un « non » furtif de la tête, ce à quoi le garçon répondit.  
\- Hum... Non, Alfred. Merci.  
Le majordome voulait rester dans la pièce pour surveiller les deux adolescents, mais le téléphone dans la pièce à côté se mit à sonner. D'un pas lent, il alla répondre.

 **...**

 **Gordon's car :**  
Une fumée s'élevait au loin, au-dessus de Gotham.  
Jim et Harvey comprirent bien vite ce qui venait une fois de plus de se produire. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter, Gordon continua de rouler en direction de la colonne noire qui fuyait vers les nuages gris.  
Bullock arrêta de hurler, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner son collègue lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là.  
Le conducteur roula le plus vite possible pour enfin se retrouver à Sheldon Park, en face de ce qui restait du Robert Kane's Bridge.  
Il y avait déjà une foule sur place avec des gens qui criaient par-dessus les sirènes assourdissantes de la Police et des pompiers qui se rendaient sur les lieux.  
Jim ne prit même pas la peine de garer sa voiture, il s'arrêta de travers et descendit du véhicule, sous la pluie encore battante. Harvey fit de même tandis que Butch resta menotté à l'arrière.  
L'inspecteur Gordon s'avança à pas lent vers les décombres. Au milieu de ce chaos, il eut du mal à entendre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sans détacher son regard du désastre, il cria dans son portable.  
\- Allô ?!  
\- _Jim... Je crois que tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartiens..._  
L'inspecteur Gordon mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître cette voix pourtant si familière.  
\- Oswald ?! Comment se fait-il que tu saches déjà que j'ai arrêté ton garde du corps ?!

À l'autre bout du file, le Pingouin souffla un coup avant de répondre.

\- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Gotham est ma maison._

Jim manquait de patience pour écouter les délires du Pingouin.  
\- Oswald, je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça. La prochaine fois que je te vois, je t'arrête, compris ? Je suis au courant pour le plan entre toi et Nygma !  
\- _Je vois... Mais tu me dois toujours une faveur. Et si tu relâches Butch, je pourrai peut-être t'aider au sujet de Bane et de son acolyte._  
Jim se mit à réfléchir. De toute évidence, il avait vraiment besoin de réponse pour arrêter la guerre qui venait de débuter dans la ville. Alors qu'il pesait encore le pour et le contre dans sa tête, Oswald termina la négociation.  
\- _Tu relâches Butch, tu me le passes au téléphone et je le mets sous tes ordres pour la journée. Il pourra t'aider dans ton futur combat. Marché conclu ?_  
Après quelques secondes de réflexions, Gordon obtempéra. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce garde du corps de manière formelle sans réelles accusations. Alors autant qu'il lui serve à quelque chose.  
Sous le regard interrogateur d'Harvey, Jim se dirigea à l'arrière de la voiture pour libérer Butch et lui passer le portable. Ce dernier comprit de suite qui était à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Patron ?  
\- _Hey Butch, Jim va te libérer à condition que tu l'aides aujourd'hui. Tu seras sous ses ordres, d'accord ?_  
\- Oui, patron.  
L'inspecteur reprit le téléphone pour demander avec impatience.  
\- Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais.  
Avant de répondre, Oswald sourit face à ce pouvoir qu'il détenait une fois de plus.  
\- _L'histoire de Bane est un peu longue. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera une joie de te la raconter. Pour le moment, tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que les ponts de Gotham sont détruits et les tunnels sont bouchés par les habitants qui fuient la ville..._  
\- Alors Bane s'est condamné lui-même dans Gotham ?  
Pingouin se mit à rire, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Jim qui se contenait pour ne pas raccrocher. Au bout d'un moment, Oswald continua.  
\- _Non. Bane a condamné la ville, mais lui est de l'autre côté. Connaissant son histoire, j'ai une vague idée de sa destination._  
\- Ok, on arrête de jouer et dis-moi où il compte aller !  
\- _Regarde en face de toi, Jim. Tu sais ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ce pont._  
Alors que Jim se rapprocha du pont détruit, Oswald raccrocha laissant le policier comprendre par lui-même. Harvey et Butch tentèrent de rejoindre Gordon au milieu du monde et de la pluie qui ternissait tout. L'inspecteur Bullock réussit tant bien que mal à se poster à côté de son coéquipier.  
\- Bon Dieu, Jim ! Tu vas me rendre fou ! Tu m'expliques ?!  
Sans l'écouter, l'inspecteur Gordon tendit sa main devant lui, en montrant du doigt un point bien précis.  
\- Harvey...  
\- Oh, il parle ! Nous assistons à un vrai miracle !  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?  
L'inspecteur Bullock souffla un bon coup pour se donner de la contenance et surtout éviter de frapper son ami.  
\- Nan, p'tit génie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de l'autre côté ! Éclaire ma lanterne, par pitié !  
\- C'est le manoir des Wayne ! Il faut que j'appelle Alfred.

 **...**

 **GCPD's morgue :**

La Doctoresse Leslie Thompkins croulait littéralement sous les corps à autopsier. Si bien que la GCPD dût attribuer certains cadavres aux morgues des hôpitaux de la ville.

Lee s'inquiétait pour Jim, plus que d'habitude. Voilà des jours et des jours qu'elle voulait lui parler d'une chose qui lui tenait à cœur, mais à chaque fois, un nouvel attentat faisait rage dans les rues. Comme si Gotham se mettait entre elle et son homme...

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Alfred décrocha le combiné tout en faisant marche arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil aux deux jeunes dans la pièce à côté.  
\- Manoir Wayne, j'écoute.  
\- Monsieur Pennyworth, c'est l'inspecteur Jim Gordon. Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais pourriez-vous vous enfermer dans le Manoir avec Bruce ? Fermez tout à clef et ne répondez sous aucun prétexte ! Si jamais une ou deux personnes arrivent...  
Alfred comprit bien vite de quoi il s'agissait. Il se mit alors à murmurer pour ne pas que les adolescents l'entendent malgré le fait qu'il était caché.  
\- Inspecteur, est-ce que tout ceci a un rapport quelconque avec les deux nouveaux évadés d'Arkham ?  
\- Il se pourrait bien en effet.  
La majordome tenta de ne pas montrer son inquiétude et demanda néanmoins.  
\- Pouvez-vous venir ? Ou nous envoyer du renfort dans les plus bref délais ?  
Jim ne répondit pas. De ce fait, Alfred ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il termina avant de raccrocher.  
\- Très bien. Je vais condamner le manoir.

 **...**

 **Robert Kane's Bridge :**

L'inspecteur Gordon se sentit démuni en raccrochant son téléphone. Son regard se fixa sur les décombres du pont, tentant de trouver une solution. Puis il tourna la tête vers son collègue.  
\- Nous pourrions prendre les tunnels de Gotham pour rejoindre le manoir, non ?  
Bullock, encore passablement énervé, se mit à crier.  
\- Les tunnels sont remplis de bouchons parce que la moitié des habitants veulent fuir la ville ! Même avec un foutu vélo, tu n'arriveras pas à passer à travers de ce merdier !  
Désemparé, Jim continua de chercher des solutions.  
\- Des hélicoptères ? Nous pouvons demander au Capitaine...  
\- Quoi ?! Coupa Harvey. Tu débloques Jim ! Nous sommes à Gotham, pas à Washington !  
\- Quoi, ça veut dire « non » ?!  
\- Ouais, ça veut dire « non » !  
L'inspecteur Gordon ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme. Il sentit le froid l'envahir à cause de la pluie qui dégoulinait le long de son corps. Le plus calmement possible, il informa son collègue.  
\- Harvey... Il nous faut passer de l'autre côté pour aider Alfred et Bruce...

...

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Story

****Chapitre 6 : Story****

 **…**

 **Edward Nygma's House :**

Une fois que tous ses plans furent mis en place, Oswald put se décontracter avec son nouvel acolyte. Ce dernier venait justement de servir deux verres de vin pour trinquer à leur nouvelle alliance. Mais Edward paraissait quelque peu tendu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pingouin.  
\- Un problème, Monsieur Nygma ?  
L'intéressé but une gorgée du breuvage pour se donner la contenance nécessaire avant de répondre.  
\- Une fois que Jim Gordon se sera occupé de Bane, qu'est ce qu'il l'empêchera de venir nous arrêter...  
Pingouin se mit à rire avant de répliquer à son tour, le plus simplement du Monde.  
\- Oh, Monsieur Nygma... Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Déjà, si vous avez des ennemis qui menacent votre domination, veillez à ce que vos alliés se chargent d'eux à votre place, mais sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent... Et si vous voulez éviter de vous retrouver derrière les barreaux, mieux vaut avoir une carte « sortie de prison » avant de bouger vos pions.  
Il sourit de plus bel en buvant son verre de vin. Edward commença à se rassurer.  
\- Vous avez une carte « sortie de prison » pour l'inspecteur Gordon ?  
\- Oh oui. Et pour la vie...

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Avant d'informer, et par conséquent d'inquiéter Bruce, Alfred commença à fermer toutes les portes à clef du manoir sans le dire au principal intéressé.  
Il condamna l'entrée et éteignit les lumières des pièces non utilisées. Le jeune Wayne et Selina étaient tellement occupés dans leur théorie du complot, qu'ils ne virent même pas le petit manège du majordome. Ce qui laissait une marge d'avance à ce dernier.

 **...**

 **Robert Kane's Bridge :**

La pluie cessa petit à petit de tomber. Mais cela ne changea pas grand chose pour Jim qui se retrouvait trempé jusqu'aux os. Lui, Harvey et Butch partirent en direction du Rogers Yacht Basin, à tout juste un ou deux kilomètres du Robert Kane's Bridge.  
L'inspecteur Gordon venait d'avoir une idée. S'ils ne pouvaient pas passer de l'autre côté par la voie routière, ni par les airs, il ne restait plus que le bateau. Sachant que le Dixon Dock et le Port Adams se situaient à l'autre bout de Gotham, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour trouver un petit bateau de pêche pour faire l'affaire.  
Butch passa devant pour tracer le chemin dans la foule qui leur barrait la route, avec ses deux mètres de haut, il n'avait aucun mal à écarter tout le monde. Harvey suivait le mouvement tout en râlant après Jim.  
\- Hey, _Boy Scout_ ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !? Je suis ton coéquipier, nom de Dieu !  
L'inspecteur Gordon se tourna violemment et fit sursauter son ami qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'arrêta net pour le briefer avec une certaine véhémence.  
\- Les deux évadés d'Arkham, Bane et Bird, ont fait en sorte de condamner Gotham pour ne pas que la Police en sorte pendant qu'eux deux sont déjà de l'autre côté ! Bane veut s'en prendre à Bruce Wayne, j'ai appelé Alfred pour qu'il s'enferme dans le manoir avec le gosse, mais nous devons nous dépêcher, car nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les aider ! D'ou le bateau, le seul moyen de rejoindre le manoir. Et nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de renfort car Bane est un dangereux psychopathe !  
Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Jim reprit la route derrière Butch. Au début, Harvey fut sous le choc de cet amas d'informations.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais comment tu... ?  
Et là, il comprit. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre le mouvement à son tour en hurlant.  
\- Jim ! Le gars qui t'a donné ces foutus infos est également un psychopathe, je te rappelle !

 **...**

 **Bane's car :**

Au volant, Bane suivait les instructions de Bird à côté de lui. Ce dernier tenait deux cartes en main. Une pour les routes de la ville et une autre qui représentait les plans d'une demeure. Un silence pesant régnait dans le véhicule, que le conducteur rompit en demanda.  
\- Tu sais par quel chemin passer une fois que nous serons dans le manoir ?  
Son acolyte approcha son regard du papier pour analyser tous les couloirs.  
\- Oui.  
Bane prit un virage tout doucement et questionna.  
\- Si la Police a compris ce que l'on prévoit de faire, mais ça m'étonnerait vu leur intelligence, à mon avis le baby-sitter de Bruce Wayne doit sûrement être en train de condamner la maison.  
Bird sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, en continuant.  
\- Je sais. J'avais déjà prévu ce coup-là. Mais nous n'allons pas pénétrer dans le manoir par l'extérieur...

 **...**

 **Rogers Yacht Basin :**

Une fois sur les quais, Jim montra sa plaque de la GCPD à un pêcheur pour accélérer les choses. Il lui précisa sans détour qu'il réquisitionnait un bateau pour une enquête urgente. Le civil accepta avec une moue contrariée. Il leur prêta donc un petit bateau de pêche en aluminium facile à manœuvrer avec un moteur hors-bord. Lorsqu'il vit l'embarcation, Harvey se mit à râler de nouveau.  
\- Hey Jim, il n'est pas question que je foute les pieds sur ce rafiot !  
Mais l'inspecteur Gordon fit la sourde oreille et commença déjà à s'installer dans la barque, suivit de Butch. Il considéra son ami quelques secondes en lui disant.  
\- Nous allons sauver Bruce, Harvey. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne t'y oblige pas.  
Une façon presque détournée de le traiter de lâche, ce que Bullock ne supporta pas alors il se mit à grimper sur le frêle esquif tout en pestant à voix basse.  
\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de fréquenter les psychopathes, hein. Ça te brouille le cerveau.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Alfred venait tout juste de fermer à clef la dernière porte du manoir. L'entrée était condamné et tous les volets fermés. Il ne restait plus qu'à monter dans le bureau de Thomas Wayne pour informer Bruce.  
Mais avant ça, il fit un détour par sa propre chambre, pour récupérer une boîte sous son lit. Il composa un code à chiffre et ouvrit le coffret en métal pour en sortir un revolver qu'il cala dans sa ceinture, derrière son dos.  
Si Jim ne pouvait pas venir les aider, Alfred se devait de protéger le jeune Bruce. Maintenant, il était prêt à tout expliquer au garçon.

 **...**

 **Gotham River :**

Butch manœuvrait la barque et Jim scrutait intensément l'horizon, comme si le fait de fixer la berge de l'autre-côté rendrait le voyage plus rapide.  
Harvey, quant à lui, se mit dans un coin sans parler, car il ne pouvait rien faire pour contrer son collègue.  
L'inspecteur Gordon sortit son téléphone pour essayer de joindre Alfred et lui dire qu'ils venaient avec un peu de renfort. Très peu, même. Mais, évidemment, au milieu de la rivière, le réseau ne passait pas.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor's Tunnels :**

Bane et Bird avançaient à pas lent, torches et carte en main, dans ce qui ressemblait à des tunnels. Le cerveau de l'opération avait bien compris que le seul moyen de rejoindre le manoir serait par les tunnels, vu que tout était condamné à la surface.  
À l'asile d'Arkham, Bird avait passé un accord avec un des gardes pour avoir accès aux archives de la ville. Ledit garde ne voyait pas de mal à cela vu que, pour lui, personne ne pouvait s'évader de cet endroit. Erreur d'autant plus importante, puisque Bird déroba ce jour-là les plans du manoir Wayne.  
L'homme-oiseau devait une faveur à Bane, ce dernier l'avait protégé des autres fous dangereux de l'asile. Pour lui prouver sa loyauté, Bird faisait tout pour accomplir la vengeance de son ami.  
Ils continuèrent de crapahuter dans le noir, sans faire le moindre bruit, car ils écoutaient attentivement les sons lointains.  
Au bout d'une heure interminablement longue, les deux hommes entendirent des chuchotements inaudibles. Cela dit, pour eux, se fut bon signe. Car ils approchaient enfin de la sortie.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Bruce fut sous le choc, tout comme Selina d'ailleurs. Alfred les informa en même temps qu'il ferma les volets du salon et verrouilla les fenêtres. Les enfants n'osèrent même pas bouger sur le moment, jusqu'à ce que le majordome se plaça devant eux pour les faire réagir.  
\- Maître Bruce, vous devez vous cacher avec Miss Kyle.  
Mais le jeune homme fit « non » de la tête.  
\- Pas question que je vous laisse tomber, Alfred.  
Le majordome allait protester lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que ça provenait de l'intérieur du mur. Les yeux du majordome se posèrent alors sur la cheminée et il comprit. Il fit signe à Bruce de reculer en ouvrant la porte secrète sous le regard ébahi de Selina.  
Ensuite, Alfred sortit le revolver de sa ceinture et descendit les marches. Le jeune Wayne voulu le suivre, mais son tuteur lui ordonna de rester là-haut pendant qu'il sécurisait la pièce cachée. Selina et Bruce attendirent avec impatience et avec peur à l'entrée, retenant même leurs respirations pour entendre tout éventuels bruits. Ce qui arriva plus vite qu'ils le pensaient.

 **...**

 **Gotham River :**

L'embarcation amarra enfin sur la rive et Jim fut le premier à descendre. Il commença à courir sur les deux kilomètres qui le séparaient du manoir de Bruce.  
Harvey leva les yeux au ciel en signe de protestation avant de faire la même chose pour couvrir son coéquipier. Butch les talonna lui aussi de prêt.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Plusieurs longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Bruce n'osa demander.  
\- Alfred ? Alfred, est-ce que tout va bien ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, le jeune homme commença à descendre, mais Selina le retint en lui faisant « non » de la tête. Il hésita juste un petit moment, mais repris sa route malgré tout.  
À pas lent, et suivit de son amie, il arriva en bas de l'escalier. Ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce secrète que la jeune fille voyait d'ailleurs pour la première fois.  
La lumière était allumée et ce que virent les deux enfants en premier fut le corps d'Alfred étendu par terre et son revolver près de lui.  
Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils aperçurent les deux hommes armés face à eux, devant un trou dans le mur du fond. Les larmes au bord des yeux, le jeune adolescent demanda.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Alfred ?  
Bane jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps du majordome et répondit avec simplicité.  
\- Ah, c'est son nom ?

 **...**

 **1 miles from Wayne's Manor :**

Jim accéléra la cadence pour ne pas arriver trop tard et bien que les deux autres hommes avaient du mal à le talonner, ils le suivirent quand même malgré leurs costumes trempés qui les empêchaient d'aller plus vite.  
L'inspecteur Bullock s'interrogea sur son coéquipier. Ce dernier avait changé, il le voyait bien.  
En réalité, il se demandait si Gotham n'était pas à l'origine de ce changement. Comme si cette ville pouvait faire ressortir le pire chez les gens. Ou est-ce les pires des gens qui pouvaient vivre là-bas ?

 **...**

 **Secret Room, Wayne's Manor :**

Bane mit en joue les deux enfants en s'approchant lentement d'eux. Bird se posta à côté de son acolyte qui se mit à parler.  
\- Bruce Wayne... J'ai une histoire à te raconter.  
Il fit signe aux enfants de s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers. Mais le jeune garçon ne détachait pas son regard d'Alfred. Regard que Bane intercepta et commença alors.  
\- Ton baby-sitter n'est pas mort. Juste au pays des Merveilles. En attendant, tu devrais écouter mon histoire...  
Trop estomaqués pour faire quoi que se soit, Bruce et Selina s'assirent sur l'avant-dernière marche et ne bougèrent plus. L'homme armé esquissa un semblant de sourire. Il continua alors.  
\- Je sais que ton père, Thomas Wayne, était un brillant chirurgien. Le meilleur de Gotham, et même de l'État. Mon père, King Snake, n'était pas aussi intéressant que le tien, malheureusement. Juste un pauvre mercenaire qui a mis ma mère enceinte dans la prison de Peña Duro, où je suis né. Quand ma chère mère est morte, j'ai réussi à m'évader et j'ai retrouvé mon père à Gotham. Seulement, il avait des ennuis, des ennemis qui voulaient le voir mort. Il s'est fait tirer dessus dans une ruelle de la ville. J'ai alors appelé le meilleur médecin de Gotham : Thomas Wayne. Mais tu sais où était ton père ce soir-là ? Il soignait Carmine Falcone ! Ton père, si juste et si droit, sauvait la vie du roi de la pègre ! J'ai eu beau supplier, il ne pouvait pas venir soigner mon père. Quelques heures plus tard, il est mort... C'était le 22 juin. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir, Bruce ?  
Le jeune garçon assimila les informations avec difficulté. Mais ce fameux mois de juin lui rappelait une date fatidique qu'il essayait d'oublier.  
\- Mes parents ont été assassinés le 26 juin...  
Bane sourit et reprit, content de voir que l'enfant suivait son histoire.  
\- Oui. En effet. D'ailleurs, son meurtrier est Joe Chill. Une petite frappe que j'avais engagé pour me venger. Je voulais effacer les Wayne de Gotham pour effacer ma douleur et ma colère. Mais ce junky a eu pitié de toi. Il n'a pu se résigner à tuer un enfant. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai tué Joe. Et j'ai plaidé la folie pour me faire enfermer à Arkham, personne ne savait que je venais d'assassiner le meurtrier des Wayne. À l'asile, j'ai rencontré Bird. Ce petit oiseau m'a dit une chose intéressante : il connaît Gotham comme sa poche. Il connaît la ville comme si c'est une personne à part entière. Tes parents ont investi dans Arkham. Dans les sous-sols abandonnés et dans les archives de l'asile, il y avait des vieux dossiers, des plans et autres papiers inutiles. Bird a néanmoins réussi à récupérer les plans de ton manoir. Tu sais Bruce, tout le monde a des secrets. Et il faut juste un endroit où entreposer ses secrets. Plus ils sont énormes et importants, plus la cachette est grande. Thomas Wayne n'échappait pas à cette règle. D'où cette pièce, d'ailleurs...  
L'adolescent fut sans voix. Seule Selina réussie à demander.  
\- Pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ?  
L'homme sourit derechef.  
\- Parce qu'il faut que Bruce comprenne pourquoi il doit mourir...

 **...**

 **Outside from Wayne's Manor :**

Une fois devant les portes fermées et les fenêtres condamnées, Harvey tenta de reprendre son souffle en parlant avec difficulté.  
\- Ok, p'tit génie... Maintenant, on fait quoi, hein ?  
Jim respira un bon coup puis il se tourna vers le troisième homme en ordonnant.  
\- Hey Butch, défonce la porte.  
Mais Harvey s'interposa.  
\- Woaw, Jim ! Butch n'est pas un Bélier de guerre, hein !  
Mais l'inspecteur Gordon fit signe au garde de faire ce qu'il demandait. Sans discuter les ordres, Butch s'exécuta.

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Fight

**Chapitre 7 : Fight**

 **…**

 **Secret Room, Wayne's Manor :**

Bane faisait les cents pas devant les deux enfants. Tout en se pavanant, il continua son laïus.  
\- Pour information, je compte aussi tuer Falcone. Dès que j'aurai trouvé sa planque. Ce vieux mafieux a peut-être pris sa retraite à la campagne, mais je suis déterminé à me venger.  
Le jeune Bruce observa Alfred, croyant l'avoir vu bouger. Peut-être que cela venait seulement de son imagination, pourtant le majordome sembla revenir à lui. Le garçon comprit alors qu'il devait gagner du temps avec les deux hommes armés. Innocemment, il posa une question dont la réponse était plus qu'évidente.  
\- Pourquoi avoir détruit les ponts de la ville ?  
Le mercenaire se posta devant lui en lui répondant avec un regard glacial et un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'intensité de sa haine.  
\- Pour créer le chaos et que la Police ne vienne pas t'aider. Malin, n'est-ce pas ?  
Bane tendit son revolver devant le garçon. Il chargea l'arme et Bruce se mit à fermer les yeux sous le regard stupéfait et inquiet de Selina.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Butch donna un dernier coup de pied, Jim l'aida en tirant avec son pistolet sur la poignée et la porte d'entrée céda enfin. Sans attendre une seconde, l'inspecteur Gordon courut à l'intérieur, arme en main. D'instinct, il grimpa les escaliers pour aller directement dans la seule pièce qu'il connaissait du manoir : le salon de Thomas.

 **...**

 **GCPD's morgue :**

Les heures défilèrent sans même que le Docteur Thompkins ne s'en rende compte. Cette dernière était littéralement submergée de travail. Les corps arrivaient par centaines, si bien que la GCPD dût déléguer les cadavres aux hôpitaux de Gotham. Leslie pensait encore à Jim, elle espérait que tout se passait pour le mieux de son côté, car elle ressentait continuellement une boule au ventre lorsque son homme était en mission. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le Capitaine descendre les escaliers et demander.  
\- Docteur ?  
La jeune femme sursauta et Nathaniel se reprit de suite.  
\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.  
Sur le moment, la doctoresse eut peur que le grand patron ne soit venu lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle demanda avec angoisse.  
\- Est-ce que Jim va bien ? Lui est-t-il arrivé quelque chose ?  
Le Capitaine Barnes tenta de montrer le moins d'inquiétude possible en répondant.  
\- Justement, je voulais savoir si l'inspecteur Gordon avait réussi à vous joindre ces dernières heures. Je l'ai envoyé, avec l'inspecteur Bullock, à la poursuite des évadés, et j'ai beau les appeler, je tombe sur leur répondeur. Soit leurs téléphones sont déchargés, soit ils ne captent pas.  
« Soit ils sont morts », comprit Leslie. Avec un calme dont elle ne se croyait pas capable, elle répondit le plus naturellement possible.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Jim n'est pas du genre à m'appeler lorsqu'il est à la poursuite des criminels.  
Le Capitaine hocha la tête et avant de quitter la pièce, il voulut rassurer la légiste.  
\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour lui. Après tout, c'est un ancien soldat. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à s'en sortir dans Gotham.

Sauf que, tous les deux savaient très bien que Gotham n'était pas le genre de ville où les gens pouvaient s'en sortir.

 **...**

 **Secret Room, Wayne's Manor :**

Bruce attendait que le coup parte. Étonnement, il se sentait bien, en paix, comme si tout ceci lui était destiné. Au moment où il fut prêt, il entendit un bruit, mais ce son ne ressemblait en rien à un coup de feu.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Bruce vit Alfred devant lui, qui venait d'assommer Bane, et Selina qui plaquait Bird au sol. Le majordome, encore un peu sonné, tomba à genou par terre devant le jeune homme en disant avec son éternel accent anglais.  
\- Maître Bruce, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour attendre la mort sans même vous battre.  
Un peu penaud, le garçon avoua avec culpabilité.  
\- Non. Je pensais que je la méritais.  
Alfred fut sous le choc. Il sentit la colère qui montait en lui. Tout en se relevant péniblement, il cria presque au jeune garçon.  
\- Maître Bruce, je vous interdis de dire cela ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de chose de votre part, vous effacez cette pensée de votre tête, pour toujours ! Vous ne méritez pas de mourir, vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable des délires de ce terroriste ! Et vous n'êtes pas responsable du meurtre de vos parents ! Je sais que vous culpabilisez, mais vous êtes un survivant. Et mourir serait une insulte à la mémoire de votre famille ! Et je suis encore là ! Je vous aime, Maître Bruce, comme mon propre fils !  
Le cœur du garçon battait la chamade, il avait les larmes aux yeux et se rendit compte que son tuteur disait vrai. Même Selina se tut et resta silencieuse lorsque Bruce se jeta dans les bras d'Alfred pour le remercier.  
Trop absorbé à s'occuper les uns des autres, aucun des trois ne virent que Bane venait de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut le bruit de l'arme qu'il rechargea qui fit émerger Alfred.  
Ce dernier lâcha Bruce, il se posta devant lui pour le protéger. Le majordome se retrouva donc à la merci de l'homme armé. Au moment où Selina bougea pour venir en aide à ses amis, Bird se réveilla pour la plaquer contre le mur.

 **...**

 **Thomas Wayne's room :**

Le revolver en avant, Jim entra le premier dans le salon. Harvey, à bout de souffle d'avoir grimpé l'escalier en courant, le suivit en compagnie de Butch.  
L'inspecteur Gordon entendit des voix alors que la pièce fut pourtant déserte. Il se tourna donc vers la cheminée pour s'apercevoir que celle-ci révélait un passage secret. Sans réfléchir, il pénétra dans l'antre étrange.

 **...**

 **Secret Room, Wayne's Manor :**

Bane tenait en joue Alfred tout en disant calmement.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous tuer. Ni la fille. Je veux seulement Bruce Wayne.  
Avec son stoïcisme habituel, le majordome rétorqua.  
\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je dois protéger cet enfant.  
Le mercenaire esquissa un sourire cynique.  
\- Dans ce cas... Désolé...  
Il allait appuyer sur la gâchette, mais un cri le fit sursauter.  
\- Police de Gotham !  
Gordon débarqua, arme en main, devant Bane. Ce dernier, surprit, ne vit pas Alfred se jeter sur lui. L'arme du psychopathe lui échappa des mains et glissa sur le sol. Selina profita du chaos pour donner un violent coup de pied à Bird.  
Tout se déroula relativement vite. Butch et l'inspecteur Bullock s'occupèrent de l'homme-oiseau, tandis qu'Alfred et Jim combattirent Bane.

Bruce fut épargné de cette violence entre les hommes. Il rampa alors sur le sol en béton pour attraper le revolver que le mercenaire avait lâché. Selina, qui s'était réfugié dans un coin sombre, découvrit le petit manège de son ami.  
Jim s'acharna sur le terroriste, il prit autant de coups qu'il en donnait. Fort heureusement, Alfred l'aida énormément dans ce combat. Quant à Harvey et Butch, vu leurs carrures par rapport à celle de Bird, ce dernier fut relativement vite hors d'état de nuire.

Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais dans la tête de Bruce, l'action se déroula comme au ralenti. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son corps agissait sans penser, animé par un désir violent qui le rongeait. Le jeune Wayne prit l'arme, qu'il trouva lourde sur le moment, puis il se leva et pointa le revolver sur Bane.  
Ce fut Jim qui arrêta de se battre lorsqu'il vit le garçon mettre en joue leur ennemi. Alfred intercepta le regard du policier et il se retourna à son tour.  
\- Maître Bruce ?  
Comme il tremblait légèrement, il dut tenir l'arme des deux mains en le gardant pointé sur Bane. L'homme ne bougea plus du tout, même lorsque le jeune garçon le tua du regard en répliquant.  
\- Alfred, il a fait assassiner mes parents.  
Le majordome marcha à pas lent vers le garçon, il répondit calmement.  
\- Je sais. Et il sera jugé pour ça. L'inspecteur Gordon est ici, il va arrêter les deux hommes et ils iront en prison pour le restant de leurs tristes jours.  
Mais Bruce ne relâcha pas la pression, il trembla de plus bel en chargeant le pistolet et en répondant.  
\- La plupart des policiers et des juges de Gotham sont corrompus par les criminels comme lui ! Il a déjà réussi à s'échapper d'Arkham, il s'échappera aussi de Blackgate !

Il avait raison et tous le savaient très bien. Bruce ferma les yeux pour appuyer sur la détente. Mais au moment où le coup parti, Alfred releva le bras du jeune garçon. La balle se fixa dans le plafond, faisant tomber un peu de poussière sur les deux personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Bane profita de l'occasion pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais Jim fut plus rapide. N'ayant plus le choix, l'inspecteur Gordon reprit son arme en main et tira sur le fugitif. La détonation fit sursauter Bruce. Il regarda ensuite le corps sans vie du terroriste et son visage se détendit comme s'il respirait à nouveau.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Bruce était assis sur le canapé du salon, sans bouger et les yeux dans le vide. À côté de lui Selina essayait de comprendre la léthargie du jeune homme.  
Jim passait des coups de fil à la GCPD pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait venir récupérer le plus vite possible le corps. Hélas, la circulation ne s'était pas du tout améliorée dans la ville. Harvey avait menotté Bird et il le gardait avec Butch au rez-de-chaussée, loin de la vue du jeune Wayne. Alfred commençait à s'inquiéter pour son protégé.

L'inspecteur Gordon raccrocha enfin et les informa de la situation.  
\- Le capitaine Barnes pense que la GCPD pourra venir cette nuit. Je vais rester avec vous en attendant.  
Le majordome le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Puis Jim reprit.  
\- Je vais descendre cinq minutes pour voir si tout va bien en bas et pour les prévenir.  
Une fois que l'inspecteur quitta la pièce, Bruce parla enfin, le regard encore perdu dans le vide.  
\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de tirer, Alfred ?  
Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, le majordome prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.  
\- Techniquement, je n'ai pas réussi à vous en empêcher.  
Le jeune Wayne tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui.  
\- Vous savez ce que je veux dire, Alfred.

\- Maître Bruce, vous ne pouviez pas tuer cet homme. Pas maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ça, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour tout ce qui s'est déjà passé, de toute façon.  
Bruce ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Maître Bruce, les enfants de votre âge sont censés aller à l'école, jouer au football et essayer de sortir avec des filles. Ils ne sont pas censés monter une enquête de police, être fugitifs à Gotham avec une sans-abri et encore moins tuer un terroriste.  
Bruce esquissa un faux sourire en répondant.  
\- Les enfants de mon âge ne sont pas non plus censés assister au meurtre de leurs parents, il me semble...

 **...**

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. The End ?

**Chapitre 8 : The End ?**

 **…**

 _Je dois avouer une chose pour ce dernier chapitre...  
Je l'ai écrit bien avant de voir le 2.11 « Worse Than a Crime ».  
Je précise cela, car toutes similitudes à cet épisode est une pure coïncidence et j'ai été quelque peu choquée en le regardant...  
L'ironie d'un écrivain : cet épisode a spoilié la fin de ma fanfiction !  
Mais bon, je la publie quand même, après tout, j'avais eu l'idée avant.  
LOL  
Yeah, Gotham is my home..._

 ** **...****

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Il se faisait tard déjà et Selina avait décidé de s'éclipser du manoir. Comme les routes se débloquèrent à peine, Jim lui donna la permission de rentrer par la rivière grâce à la barque qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée pour arriver. Car les deux policiers, ainsi que Butch, comptaient revenir sur Gotham par les voies routières.

Bruce manquait d'appétit et ne voulait pas manger ce qu'Alfred venait de préparer pour tout le monde. Harvey, par contre, ne se fit pas prier. L'heure du repas était sacrée pour lui.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Après avoir terminé une bouteille de vin rouge dans l'appartement d'Edward Nygma, lui et Oswald partir en direction du club de Pingouin.  
La nuit commençait à tomber, mais le ciel avait viré au gris depuis un bon moment déjà. Au moins, la pluie avait cessé et les deux compères arrivèrent comme des princes dans l'antre bleu.  
Ils s'installèrent à une table, en face de la scène, pendant qu'un des serviteurs de Cobblepot partit chercher du champagne.  
Oswald profita de l'accalmie du moment car une tempête approchait. Il pouvait sentir ce genre de chose et ses prédictions se révélaient toujours exactes.

 **...**

 **GCPD's morgue :**

Cette fois-ci, le Capitaine Barnes descendit dans la pièce du Docteur Thompkins avec de bonnes nouvelles. Bien que cette dernière se faisait encore du soucis pour son bien-aimé, elle vit le sourire de Nathaniel et elle comprit.  
\- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Jim ?  
\- Oui. Lui et Bullock sont au manoir des Wayne. Bane et mort et son acolyte est menotté. Il nous a demandé de venir avec un légiste pour récupérer le corps.  
Elle souffla de soulagement. Et suivit le patron pour partir avec lui et ses renforts le plus vite possible.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Alors qu'Harvey mangeait avec avidité, Butch passait un coup de fil pendant qu'Alfred terminait le repas et que Jim regardait toute cette scène étrange.  
Bruce était resté au salon, n'ayant pas faim et ne voulait rien avaler même sous la menace du majordome. L'Inspecteur Gordon écouta d'une oreille attentive la conversation de Butch. Il comprit alors qui était son interlocuteur et interpella le garde du corps.  
\- Hey Butch, dis à ton patron que je compte lui rendre une petite visite cette nuit. Et qu'il n'a pas intérêt de s'enfuir, car je le trouverai où qu'il aille. Je veux juste lui parler.  
À contre cœur, l'homme transmis le message.  
Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue de la GCPD.

 **...**

 **Gotham County Underwater R.R. Tubes :**

Il y avait encore pas mal de bouchons dans les tunnels qui reliaient Gotham à la ville voisine, malgré le communiqué sur les policiers qui stipulait bien que le terroriste venait d'être abattu.  
La doctoresse se trouvait à l'arrière de la voiture de la GCPD, conduite par le Capitaine Barnes.  
Leslie profita du trajet pour savoir comment annoncer à Jim ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un certain moment déjà. Plus ils se rapprochaient du manoir, plus la jeune femme ressentait une boule au ventre.

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Vers 22h, la GCPD débarqua avec le Docteur Thompkins pour rapatrier le corps du criminel.  
Lorsque Leslie repéra Jim, elle se jeta dans ses bras en posant un baiser furtif sur sa bouche. Ses craintes s'envolèrent, mais elle gardait encore cette boule au ventre.  
Et pour cause, la révélation qu'elle essayait de dire ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche pour le moment. Leslie profita du présent, aux côtés de son homme, sain et sauf, et le considéra comme un héros pour avoir sauvé Gotham. Encore.  
Il se faisait tard et la journée venait d'être rudement longue. Tout le monde aspirait à rentrer chez soi. Le corps de Bane fut emmené dans le camion de la morgue, même si Leslie retrouva sa place à l'arrière de la voiture de Barnes, en compagnie de Jim, et Harvey à coté du conducteur.  
Butch fut reconduit par les autres collègues au club de son patron.  
Quant à Alfred, il dut faire face à un Bruce toujours aussi léthargique.

 **...**

 **Gotham :**

Le Capitain déposa d'abord l'inspecteur Bullock puis, il roula vers Tricorner Yards.  
Mais, lorsque Barnes arriva dans Fashion District, Jim demanda à son patron de le déposer lui seul à côté de Grant Park. Leslie parut inquiète, mais son homme lui fit signe que tout allait bien, qu'il devait seulement parler à quelqu'un avant de rentrer. À contre cœur, elle le laissa faire. Au moins, cela lui laissait du temps pour formuler ce qu'elle devait vraiment dire à son bien-aimé.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Jim marcha quelques minutes pour se diriger tout droit vers le club de nuit.  
Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il commença à ressentir sa colère contenue jusqu'alors. Son poing le démangea lorsqu'il vit la porte avec le logo bleu en forme de parapluie, il courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée.

Quand Jim pénétra dans cet étrange endroit, il fut une fois de plus ébloui par les lumières trop tamisées. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'ambiance et il vit très vite Butch au bar, déjà à son poste. Ce dernier sourit au policier en disant.  
\- Hey Jim.  
\- Hey Butch.  
Gordon se dirigea alors vers le garde du corps, comme si c'était son ami à la vu des derniers événements qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il demanda alors.  
\- Dis-moi Butch, Oswald est dans le coin ? Il faut que je lui parle.  
Le serviteur lui fit signe de le suivre pour l'emmener devant la scène du club.

Jim fut à la fois surpris et choqué de voir Pingouin rire aux éclats en compagnie de Nygma.

Mais lorsque Oswald vit que l'inspecteur se trouvait chez lui, il perdit son sourire. Gordon lut même de la peur dans ses yeux, tandis que le patron se leva de sa table pour se poster devant son ami et lui dire.  
\- Oh Jim, je suis content de te voir. Justement, j'allais...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son mensonge, car la colère de Jim ressurgit. Ce dernier attrapa Pingouin par le col de son costume pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Même si trois hommes armés mirent en joue l'Inspecteur, il ne lâcha pas le patron. Oswald, en signe de bonne volonté, demanda à ses sbires de partir. Jim ne relâcha pas sa force pour autant et tua son ennemi du regard tout en crachant avec colère.  
\- Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Tu savais tout depuis le début ! Pas vrai ? Tu savais qu'Harvey et moi viendrions te voir et tu m'as fait devoir une faveur pour toi ! Alors que, de toute évidence, Nygma était lui aussi au courant de tout ça ! Vous prépariez le coup depuis des semaines ! Il bosse pour toi, c'est ça ?  
Oswald tenta de bouger, mais Jim était bien plus fort que lui. Il répondit alors avec un faux sourire.  
\- Non, nous sommes amis. Enfin... C'est compliqué.

Alors que Jim allait répliquer avec rage, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Inspecteur Gordon.  
L'intéressé lâcha enfin sa prise et se tourna pour être face à son ancien collègue.  
\- Nygma. Je vais devoir t'emmener au Central, tu es recherché depuis hier.  
Un peu en panique, Edward jeta un regard à Oswald comme pour lui demander de l'aide. Ce dernier comprit et dit alors au policier.  
\- Jim, justement, c'est ce que je voulais te dire... Oui, j'avoue que j'ai un peu manipulé tout le monde, mais c'est mon rôle. Je vois ce qui va arriver, je le sais, j'ai un don, je suis doué pour ça. Jim, j'avais besoin que tu me doives une faveur. J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu détruises mon dossier que la police à monter contre moi.  
L'Inspecteur Gordon considéra Nygma un moment, comprenant que c'était forcément lui qui avait informé Pingouin de l'existence de ce fameux dossier. Essayant de garder son calme, il répondit.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Contre toute attente, Oswald se mit à sourire et informa à demi-mot.  
\- Oh, Jim, tu me déçois. N'oublie pas comment tu as pu récupérer ton poste d'Inspecteur au sein de la police... Mmm ?  
Gordon se crispa. A voix basse, pour ne pas que Nygma entende, il chuchota à Oswald.  
\- J'ai déjà payé cette dette, j'ai tué un homme pour toi !  
Pingouin garda son sourire en répliquant.  
\- Je sais. Mais si jamais je suis arrêté à cause de ce dossier, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ma langue...  
Jim s'énerva et resserra son étreinte de plus bel.  
\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Non ! Non, je ne menace jamais mes amis. Je ne fais que les avertir...  
L'Inspecteur Gordon souffla un coup pour évacuer la rage qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Avec tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant, il demanda.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Juste que je détruise ton dossier, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Et Nygma, il reste avec moi, il ne veut pas retourner au Central de la police. Ne l'arrête pas, dis aux autres que tu ne sais pas où il se trouve, je m'occupe de le planquer.  
Jim se crispa encore plus et esquissa un faux sourire en posant une question rhétorique.  
\- C'est tout ?

 **...**

 **Jim Gordon's House :**

L'Inspecteur rentra chez lui complètement fatigué et courbaturé de partout. Ses vêtements étaient encore un peu mouillés et il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à trembler de froid.  
Lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement, Lee se jeta dans ses bras. Heureux de cet accueil, il sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. Il enleva la veste de son costume, rêvant de prendre un bon bain chaud pour évacuer le stress de ces dernières heures de cauchemar. La doctoresse fit les cents pas en le regardant préparer la baignoire. Gordon sourit et demanda malicieusement.  
\- Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?  
Mais, une bonne fois pour toute, Leslie lâcha.  
\- Jim, il faut que je te parle. C'est important...  
L'Inspecteur s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire en demandant sans inquiétude.  
\- Ok. Dis-moi. Que se passe-t-il d'aussi important ?  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais, je vais avoir besoin de toi.  
Elle se tut durant de longues secondes.  
\- Lee ?  
\- Jim, je suis...  
Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, le téléphone du policier se mit à sonner. Leslie ne parla plus, faisant signe à son bien-aimé de décrocher.  
Ce qu'il fit et l'expression sur son visage inquiéta la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes de conversation, l'Inspecteur raccrocha et l'informa alors.  
\- C'était Harvey. Il me dit de venir très vite au Port Adams, apparemment quelque chose de très mauvais se prépare à Gotham.  
Leslie fronça les sourcils et demanda.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Harvey avait l'air... Perturbé. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier : « Elle est vivante ! ».  
\- Qui est vivante ?

 **...**

 **The *C* Building :**

Selina Kyle surplombait la ville du haut d'un building. Elle aimait grimper sur les immeubles pour regarder Gotham depuis le ciel, elle voyait tout ce qui se passait juste sous ses pieds.  
Ici, isolée et libre, elle se sentait bien. En paix. Et puis, elle pensa à Bruce. Se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son grand manoir où un meurtre venait d'être commis.  
Elle s'enleva cette pensée de la tête pour partir à la chasse. Sa cleptomanie allait l'aider à survivre et à oublier. Tel un chat noir dans la nuit, elle se faufila en douce parmi les habitants de Gotham.

 **...**

 **Oswald's Night Club :**

Il était tard, mais le club affichait complet. Oswald n'avait pas bougé de sa table, en compagnie de Nygma, son nouvel allié. Justement, cet apprenti criminel qui partageait le vin de Cobblepot, se tourna vers son ami en demandant.  
\- Monsieur Pingouin, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'allez pas l'air bien, pourtant vous venez de gagner une bataille !  
\- Mais pas la guerre, Monsieur Nygma, pas la guerre... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Comme à chaque fois que ses émotions prenaient le pas sur lui, Edward pensa à une énigme qu'il dit à haute voix pour changer les idées de son nouvel ami.  
\- _« J'étais demain et je serai hier. Qui suis-je ? »_  
Les yeux dans le vide, Oswald répondit.  
\- « Aujourd'hui », Monsieur Nygma. Et aujourd'hui est un nouveau monde...

 **...**

 **Wayne's Manor :**

Bruce avait changé, Alfred le voyait dans son regard. Comme si cet adolescent de seulement 13 ans en avait 40 dans la tête. Le garçon ne voulut rien avaler une fois de plus. Bien que l'heure fût tardive, le majordome voulut parler à son protégé. Il le retrouva dans le salon de Thomas Wayne, comme à l'accoutumé.  
\- Maître Bruce ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n'avez encore rien mangé, ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser jeûner encore longtemps.  
Les yeux du jeune Wayne restèrent encore perdus dans l'immensité de ses recherches sur son mur, essayant encore de comprendre comment Gotham fonctionnait. Mais Alfred savait surtout ce qui taraudé le garçon. À pas lent, mais solennellement, le majordome s'approcha du jeune Wayne.  
\- Maître Bruce, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Le tueur de vos parents a été envoyé par Bane et ce Joe Chill est mort tout comme le terroriste. Vous n'avez plus de raison de vouloir vous venger ou chercher à comprendre.  
Contre toute attente, Bruce se mit à parler.  
\- Je sais. Mais je pensais ressentir de la satisfaction ou du soulagement. Malheureusement, je ne sens rien du tout.  
\- Non en effet. Car cela ne ramènera pas vos parents. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir faire votre deuil.  
Seulement, Bruce ne voulait pas. Il n'en avait pas fini avec Gotham, sa criminalité et son ascension des meurtriers. Il répliqua alors pour terminer.  
\- J'ai enfin choisi entre le bonheur et la vérité.

 **...**

 **Port Adams :**

En pleine nuit, sur le port de Gotham, c'était l'endroit et le moment idéal pour un entretien privé entre deux personnes très importantes. Un homme s'approcha d'une jeune femme à l'allure étrange. Il lui sourit avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
\- C'est le moment. On s'en tient au plan.  
La jeune femme sourit à son tour, se délectant déjà de ce que l'avenir leur réserverait.  
\- Je sais. Je vous aiderez à devenir le nouveau Maire de Gotham. Il est temps qu'Aubrey James disparaisse. Mais en contrepartie...  
\- Oui. Je vous livrerez Pingouin pour que vous puissiez enfin vous venger.  
Elle rit presque aux éclats en avouant sournoisement.  
\- Non, le tuer serait trop simple. Je vais inventer un autre mot qui sera encore plus intense et cruelle que "torture", pour illustrer ce que je compte lui faire...  
L'homme fut sous le charme de son interlocutrice. Une mine réjouie s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il répliqua.  
\- Oh, Fish Mooney, je vous adore.  
Heureuse, elle avoua à son tour.  
\- Et vous, Theo Galavan, je sens que votre ascension va enfin changer Gotham...

 ** **?****

 **The End**

 **?**

 ** _ **Écrivain et Designer :**_** _Alisone H. Rutcity - (V.P / First 9 / Queen of Gotham)  
_ ** _ **Co-écrivain et correctrice :**_** _Caly - (Présidente / First 9 / GCPD's Captain)_


End file.
